A dance by the lake
by awesome islanders
Summary: An LJ fic set in their seventh year to whenever. With a little Sirius and Remus on the side. Being redone
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, only Nadia and Eloise.

Summary: An L/J fic with some Sirius and Remus on the side. Set in their seventh year to whenever.

Chapter one

"Bye Lily don't forget to write." George and Kathryn Evans said their 17 year daughter.

"Okay." Lily said as she walked away. Lily and her parents' relationship had always been rocky, mostly because of her sister Petunia. Her parents had always favored her over Lily, and it became even worse when Lily was accepted to Hogwarts. Since Petunia hated Lily for having something she didn't, her parents began to resent her as well.

Lily was a beautiful and slender 5'6 with creamy white skin and curves in all the right places. Lily had dark red hair that always curled perfectly at her shoulders, and bright green eyes that showed her emotions. Lily was absolutely gorgeous, but she didn't seem to notice it.

She secretly hated her parents for the way they treated her, but at school she acted as though her family was perfect. Not even her best friends Eloise and Nadia knew about her family. As Lily walked through the barrier she was ecstatic to be away from her screwed up family forever. She found an empty compartment and sat thinking about the year to come.

She was headgirl and she already knew from Eloise who headboy was, James Potter. How he managed to get headboy was beyond her. Sure he was funny, handsome, and popular, but he wasn't mature enough to be head boy in Lily's opinion.

James Potter was quite handsome with his messy black hair, jovial hazel eyes and winning personality. He was stood at strapping 6'1 and a prominent member of the Marauders, seeker of the Gryffindor quidditch team, he could have any girl he wanted, but the only girl he had wanted for the past 2 years was Lily Evans. He had only one sibling; his twin sister Eloise.

Eloise Potter like Lily was also very stunning. She and James looked a lot alike, same eyes, same color hair, but James hair was muddled, while hers was silky and shinny. She stood at a petite 5'3 and was quite outspoken and wild like her brother. Eloise had been best friends with Lily since their first year, they told each other everything.

James and Lily had never really gotten along. Lily was a high strung and a complete perfectionist, while James was laid back and threw things together last minute. James had had a crush on Lily since fifth year. Lily thought it was only because she the only girl he couldn't have, but she sensed that it was more than that which aggravated her further, but this year she wasn't going to going to loose her temper with him she would be polite and ignore him.

"Lily," Lily's other best friend Nadia Bryson called through the compartment doorway.

"Nadia! It's so good to see you" Lily exclaimed hugging her friend.

Nadia was the quieter and more reserved of the group. She had straight blond hair that was quite lank, and bright blue eyes. She had tanned skin and a trim figure, she stood at a tall 5'9 and was breathtakingly gorgeous. Nadia was the classic girl next door with her sweet and innocent persona. She was very easy to talk to and always had good advice.

"How was your summer?" Nadia asked Lily.

"It was okay, how about yours?"

"Good, I stayed with Eloise at her parent's beach house in Aruba, it was so fun!" Nadia said.

"Lilykins, so nice to see you again!" Sirius Black had arrived.

"Please don't call me that" Lily said trying out her new plan in which she showed no annoyance at the Marauders presence.

Sirius Black was also a member of the marauders, and happened to be the hottest guy in school. With his neat black hair, chocolate brown eyes that could make any girl melt. He was a powerful 6'3 and beater of the quidditch team.

"Hello Lily, how was your summer?" James asked politely as he came into the compartment just after Sirius.

"Uh, fine." Lily replied flabbergasted at his sincerity.

Remus Lupin followed James into the compartment.

Remus was the more levelheaded member of the marauders, but not any less handsome. He had light brown hair, pale skin especially around the full moon, brown eyes and a gentle nature. He stood at a lanky 6'0 and always had a book.

"Lily, there you are I've been looking everywhere for you!" Last but certainly not least Eloise was there.

"James what are you doing here?"

"I was here first, I should be asking you the same question" James said.

"Come on these are my friends" she said.

"Hey they're my friends too. Right Lily?"

"No"

"Nadia?"

"Oh, yeah sure" she said flippantly.

"Nadia" Eloise and Lily whined in unison.

"What?" she asked again.

"That's what I like about you Bryson, unconditionally nice." Sirius said taking a seat to the left of Nadia who was next to the window

James gladly took a seat next to Lily who was also sitting next to the window. Remus sat next to Sirius and across from Eloise.

"Did you go anywhere over the summer?" James asked Lily.

'Why is he being so nice to me?' Lily mused

"No" she said to him. 'Maybe he's changed' she thought.

'Good she didn't yell at me this is defiantly a start' James reflected.

"So Nadia tell me something about yourself." Sirius said.

"Like what?" Nadia asked bewildered

"What did you do this summer?"

"I went to Aruba with Eloise. It was a lot of fun."

"Cool. I guess that's why you're so tanned."

"Yeah Ellie doesn't get too brown, so she was kind of upset that I got so dark." she stated

"Oh, I bet she was, she's obsessed with tanning… She's laying out every chance she gets." Nadia just nodded at the fact

"So Remus, how was your summer?" Eloise asked Remus.

"It was good, I went to Italy with my aunt, how about you?"

"I went to the beach with Nadia, it was the best!" she said

"I wish you could have come with us Lily." she said to Lily.

"I know. It wasn't nearly as fun without you." Nadia said

"Yeah, me too" Lily said sadly, her parents wouldn't let her go to Aruba because they said they wanted to spend her last summer together, but Lily knew it was because Petunia wasn't able to go.

"Why couldn't you go?" James asked Lily when Eloise went back to talking to Remus.

"My parents didn't want me to" she said.

"Why?"

"They just didn't" she said end the matter.

"We need to go to the head meeting" James said.

"Okay." 'he seems more mature, but is it permanent?' Lily thought.

'I hope Lily can see that I've changed and then maybe she'll start to see me as more than the cocky jerk I used to be' James thought. All summer Remus had been working with James on becoming mature and modest rather than a cocky, adolescent, after 3 months James was a completely different person… He had changed for the good and his everyone could tell.

Thank you for reading!! PLEASE REVIEW!!


	2. chapter 2

AN: This is my first fic so please R&R! I need feedback good or bad!

"Lily, I just want you to know that I'm going to try to act maturely as head boy this years so don't get too stressed." James told Lily when they reached head compartment.

'Did he just say what I think he just said? It must be the apocalypse' Lily thought.

"Oh, ok good" she said smiling glad that he had supposedly changed. Throughout the meeting James contributed many ideas about the year ahead. 'He's obviously put a lot of thought into this' Lily thought as James talked about quidditch.

"And last but not least I think there should be quidditch cheerleaders" Lily didn't like that idea but she didn't worry too much about it because she knew it would never work out.

"Mr. Potter your ideas are well developed except for that last one, I'll bring them up to Professor Dumbeldore. Now there is a head room for the two of you, but you do not have to live in them, it is your choice. The headmaster would like to meet with you in his office after the feast. You may go now." Professor McGonagall said as she left.

"So what did you think of quidditch cheerleaders that one was from Sirius" James said as they walked toward their compartment.

"I don't really like it." Lily said

"I think it would be cool you know give all the prissy girls something to do."

"Prissy?" "Yeah prissy, you know girly girls the ones who like pink and wear ribbons in their hair" James said

"yeah, I know what you mean but 'prissy'? Never say prissy."

"Sorry I've been around Eloise too long." James said.

"Well, I wouldn't do it." Lily said.

"What!" James practically yelled

"I wouldn't want to wear some stupid and very short skirt and yell 'Go team Go' in front of the whole school."

"But you would make a great cheerleader" James said.

"No, Eloise would make a good cheerleader"

"Ellie, no way she's like, my sister"

"Duh, but she's not everyone else's sister"

"That's gross" James said making a face.

"James, get used to it, every guy in school wants your sister and if you learn to deal with that it would be a big step toward maturity."

"Okay." James said sounding quite defeated

"Good" Lily said as she opened the compartment door.

Lily sat next to James and they began to talk about their plans for the upcoming year at Hogwarts. They both surprisingly wanted most of the same things. Nadia and Sirius (or rather Sirius talked to Nadia) talked about quidditch, while Nadia listened intently. Eloise and Remus were in a heated discussion about how pumpkin juice was made, Eloise didn't really think they used real pumpkins while Remus strongly believed that the pumpkins were genuine. Before they knew it the train came to a stop at Hogsmeade. James and Lily made their way to the head carriage while the others shared a carriage. Once they arrived at Hogwarts the sorting began. Once everyone was seated Dumbledore stood and made his usual speech.

"This year there will be a track team at Hogwarts a track has been installed that circles the castle. Conditioning for spring will begin next week. Another new and exciting thing, this year every Friday will be a day in which students are invited to display they're individuality and abandon the school uniform, attire must be appropriate however.

This years' head boy and girl are Lily Evans and James Potter Both from Gryffindor. Enjoy the feast and have a great year." Dumbledore said and sat down. Once the feast was over Lily and James made their way to Dumbledore's office.

"Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Potter so lovely to see you" Dumbledore said

"What?" Lily said

"Its lovely to see you." Dumbledore said.

"No before that." Lily said

"Ah, Mr. Potter and Ms. Evans"

"No you said Mr. and Mrs. Potter" Lily said not only suspicious but a bit angry.

"I didn't know that you were getting married. Congratulations"

"Were not getting married!" Lily said looking at James for support he just shrugged.

"Ms. Evans are you feeling alright?"

"Yes I'm fine are you?" Lily said seriously.

"Please sit." Dumbledore said. They both sat in a pair of brown leather chairs.

"Mr. Potter Professor McGonagall informed me about your idea for is it cheerleaders?"

"Yes, it's mostly a muggle sport but many know of it, I figured it would give the 'girly' girls not 'prissy' but 'girly' girls something to do." James said, making Lily smile at his choice of words.

"Well, that sounds a bit presumptuous but it might work what do you think Ms. Evans?"

"I think it's worth a shot" Lily said surprising James.

"Yes, but who would coach it?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well, I sort of thought that Professor McGonagall might be interested." James said.

"McGonagall!" Lily said laughing.

"I'll ask her, but let me get this straight you want quidditch cheerleaders from each house?" Dumbledore said.

"Well, I think that we could start with Gryffindor and then if any other houses want to they can." James said.

"What about captains?"

"Well, whatever happens depends on what coach McGonagall thinks." James said smiling.

"Coach McGonagall, have you lost your mind?" Lily said and began laughing again.

"No." James said, but looked at Lily as if she had. Just then came the one and only Professor McGonagall walked into Dumbledore's office.

"Headmaster, I was just wondering if you, Oh I wasn't aware that you were still meeting with the heads." She said.

"Professor McGonagall you wouldn't believe James' idea" Lily said STILL laughing.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Well, you know my idea about cheerleaders?" James asked.

"Yes" she said suspiciously.

"Well we need a coach."

"I don't think so." She said.

"Wait, think about it Lily, Nadia, and Eloise" he said shuddering at his sisters name

"Are the prettiest girls in school and the other team will be so busy looking at them that they won't pay any attention to the game and then we win! It's fool proof." He said smiling.

"Yes, but what about the Gryffindor team looking at the cheerleaders as well? Namely _you_ looking at Ms. Evans." She said

"Oh," he said sounding quite crushed.

"Yes, oh" Professor McGonagall said.

"Professor many girls would enjoy it and it might make them more enthusiastic about school work." Lily said astounding James.

"What do you mean make them more enthusiastic about school work?" Professor McGonagall asked genuinely interested

"You could have a policy of no cheers until after homework" Lily said

"But, I have never cheered before."

"My sister was a cheerleader and I used to help her practice, so I know quite a few."

"Very well put an announcement in the common room for Tuesday at 5 I suppose." She said with a sigh of defeat.

"Thanks Professor." Lily said

"Well, now that that is cleared up I would like to inform you of your patrol times. Every night from 7-11 the two of you will patrol the corridors. The heads room is located on the seventh floor, you may use go anytime you like it is just for your usage the password is jellybean. That is all you may go." Dumbledore said.

"Why did you help me on the cheer issue back there?" James asked Lily as they walked toward the common room.

"Well I told Eloise about it and she really wants to do it. And with all of the classes I'm taking this year I'm going to be really busy so I guess it would give me a chance to see my friends." She said

"Well thanks" James said.

"Sure" she said with a smile.

They found Nadia and Eloise on the couch by the fire with Remus and Sirius on the floor talking; Lily joined Eloise and Nadia on the couch while James sat with Sirius and Remus on the floor.

"So, do we get to cheer?" Eloise asked.

"Yes, Ellie now don't bug me anymore" Lily said

"Good. When?"

"Tryouts are Wednesday at five" Lily said.

"Wait, so the two of you are going to cheerlead?" Sirius asked.

"Correction the three of us are going to cheerlead. Right Nadia?" Eloise said looking expectantly to Nadia who hadn't spoken two words since they had gotten to the common room.

"I don't think I will." Nadia said in her usual calm voice.

"Come on Nadia it will be fun. Where's your school spirit?" Eloise said.

But Nadia shook her head.

"Please" Lily said

"I really don't want to" Nadia said.

"Nadia there are basically three types of guys in school: the ones who like brunettes like Eloise, the ones who like redheads like Lily, and the ones who like blondes like you." James said.

"I'm not the only blond in Gryffindor" Nadia said

"No but you're the only gorgeous one" Sirius said attracting stares from everyone.

"I don't know" Nadia said blushing slightly.

"Please it would be so much more fun with you" Lily said.

"And if you don't like you can quit" Eloise said.

"I'll think about it" she said. The six continued to talk about the term ahead and eventually went to bed.

Please send me some feedback! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	3. chapter 3

Hey everyone! I hope you like this chapter! And as usual, REVIEW.

Friday finally rolled around and Lily, Eloise and Nadia were glad that they were able to wear they're own clothes to classes.

"I hate Resol. He makes Defense against the dark arts boring and awful!" Eloise said when they reached the staircase to the dungeons.

"I agree." Sirius retorted

"Today we will begin learning about dementors. Everyone turn in your books to page 105"

Class continued very slowly, and half way through class everyone was thoroughly bored… Sirius began mimicking resol when his back was turned at the board which made the group laugh and begin to whisper jokes about Resols sexuality.

"Zeros and detention all of you" Resol boomed to the group when he turned back around. The group groaned but knew they deserved it.

"I can't believe I have detention! I've never had detention before!" Lily said when class was over

"Welcome to the dark side Lily." Sirius said.

"Yeah don't sweat it, it'll be over before you know it." James said flashing his dazzling smile

"James, I love the look." A fellow Gryffindor commented on his green polo

"Thanks" James said looking at Lily with an embarrassed face.

'Who does that girl think she is saying a thing like that to James' Lily thought with a bit of anger.

'Wait that's not what I should be thinking,'

'But you know you want him.'

'No, I don't want him, we are just friends, say it till you believe it.'

Just then a high pitch scream was heard from in front of the six pulling Lily out of her reverie.

"Nadia I LOVE you hair!" Claire Miller a fellow 7th year Gryffindor said

"Thanks Claire." Nadia said a bit taken aback

"How did you do it?"

"Just curled it."

"But how?"

"With a curling iron."

"But isn't that a muggle thing?"

"Wizards want to curl their hair too." Nadia said a little annoyed

"Well, it's really cute." Claire said as she stroked it

"Maybe sometime you could show me how to do it." Claire said

"Sure whenever." Nadia said

"See ya." Claire said and she walked in the opposite direction of the six.

"Did she just pet you?" James asked

"I guess." Nadia said nonchalantly

"I think she's got some loose screws." Eloise said

After transfiguration they were walking to lunch when-

"Lily!" Amy Wilson said from behind them.

Lily whirled around to meet a 7th year Ravenclaw.

"I love your earrings, little flip-flops, how adorable! Where did you get them?"

"I can't remember, I've had them for a while."

"Oh, well, if you remember, will you tell me?"

"Sure." Lily said

"Thanks!"

"Alright, I'll see you later okay."

"Okay." Amy said walking away

"Hey Sirius, looking good" a Hufflepuff in a short skirt said as she walked be the group

"Thanks" he said winking flirtatiously, with a quick glance to Nadia to see her reaction, which was no reaction at all because she was talking to Eloise. Everyone in the group just shook their heads at Sirius's behavior

"I still wish I didn't have detention, I mean what kind of example will that set for other students?" Lily said when they reached the great hall.

"It's okay Lils don't worry about it. Everyone gets in trouble at some point. Don't be so hard on yourself." James said and he gave her one of his famous lopsided grins.

It's a good thing Lily was sitting down, because her knees had gone so weak that she would have fallen if she was standing. After the shock of James' smile, Lily realized that he was right. Everyone was human.

"Man I wanted to run on that new track tonight." Nadia said

"Oh yeah the track, sorry I knew you really wanted to try it out tonight." Eloise said

"I hate Resol." Remus said

"Who doesn't?" Lily asked

Professor Resol's classroom 5:00

"You will be splitting up into three groups and yes I will be assigning them." Resol said

"One set will be cleaning that mess in the corner, I don't know what it is, but I'm too afraid to go near it."

"Another set will be cleaning all of the corridors in the dungeons."

"And the last set will be cleaning my office. All will be done the muggle way, so hand over the wands."

Everyone obliged and handed their wands to Resol. Of course Eloise's was painted pink.

"Potter what is this?" he asked

"My wand." James said

"Not you her." Resol said angrily

"I got bored once." She said while playing with her hair.

"Ms. Potter you are dumber than you look." Resol spat

"Huh?" Eloise said she had stopped playing with her hair

"Now, lets see Evans hates Potter so the two of you will be paired together, and I mean Mr.POTTER. Stupid girl. Bryson I'm sure that you and Black don't like each other and that leaves Lupin and MS. POTTER. So, Bryson, Black corridors, Potter, Lupin classroom, Potter and Mudblood I means Evans my office."

James made a move toward Resol, but Lily grabbed his arm and shook her head.

"It's a good thing I wore my cleaning clothes." Eloise said cheerfully.

Remus glanced her appearance she was wearing an old Guns and Roses t-shirt and green sweat pants.

"Those look like pajamas." Remus said

"They are." She said smiling

"Okay. Whatever"

"Their both you know? Like I can sleep in them or I can clean in them." Eloise said smiling even bigger.

"Alright whatever you say." Remus said quite amused at her cheerfulness

"Remus are you okay? You look kind of sick." Eloise said.

It was true Remus was feeling bad, but he was used to it. This happened every month.

"I'm just a little tired." Remus said

"I'm sorry." She said honestly concerned.

'She has really nice eyes' Remus thought as he gazed into her hazel orbs. 'What are you thinking Remus those are James' eyes.'

' but their different since their Eloise's'

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Fine sorry, lets get to work." Remus said and began to scrub the corner.

"Okay so I guess we should start at the stairs." Nadia said looking at Sirius with a small smile.

"Okay." Sirius said and he walked with Nadia to the stairs where they began to sweep.

"Nadia, what do you think of James and Lily?"

"What do you mean what do I think?"

"Well, they obviously don't hate each other anymore, what do you think happened?"

Nadia paused for a moment, and while she did Sirius couldn't help look at her appearance. She was delectable with her light blond hair pulled back into a loose ponytail, a pair of purple shorts and a tight black t-shirt.

Nadia was one of the prettiest girls in Hogwarts. Most guys wanted her, but she had never gone out with anyone at Hogwarts even though someone asked her out every other day.

'God she's like got a spell' Sirius mused

"All Lily told me and Ellie was that James told her that he was trying to change and she apparently believed him, because they are getting pretty close. " she said and returned to sweeping

'She's so cute, I just want to grab her and kiss her or hold her or touch her in some way' Sirius thought

'I must be crazy, I hardly know this girl and I already want to kiss her? It's my hormones'

"I don't see how you can let someone call you something like that and do nothing" James said to Lily when they entered Resol's office.

"Because I don't want to sink to their level, I just ignore it." Lily said calmly

"How is it that you get mad at me on like ten seconds for something like who gets the last roll at dinner, but you never get mad at the Slytherins when they call you a 'you know what?'" James asked smiling slightly

"Because they don't annoy me every waking moment."

"Hey!"

"Hay is for horses." Lily said laughing

"What?"

"Nothing, you don't annoy me anymore, but you used to." Lily said still smiling

'She's so gorgeous when she smiles' James contemplated

"I guess I should dust and you could sweep."

"If we must" James said dreading the long job in front of him

Three hours later-------------------------------------------------

"Okay whatever this thing is, I've decided that its alive." Remus said while wiping some sweat off his brow

"I decided that a long time ago." Eloise said this made Remus laugh

'He has the greatest chin I have ever seen, and he's so cute when he laughs' Eloise thought

'Wait this is Remus Lupin the quiet and bookish marauder I don't like him, he is so not my type.

'Wait do I even have a type?'

'Of course, your type is someone like yourself.' A voice in her head said

'I thought opposites attract.'

'No that's not true, people just say that.'

'I'm not so sure your right on that one'

'Okay all you need to know is that Remus Lupin is not you type! And that's that'

'I can decide for myself who my type is.'

'Who do you think you're talking to?'

"Shut up!" Eloise shouted out loud

"Okay." Remus said slowly

"Sorry I just, I just was-"

"Hearing voices?"

"Yeah." Eloise said without thinking

"I mean no." She said hitting herself Remus was now laughing again

"No, I really wasn't, I mean I was, but no I.. I wasn't I wasn't hearing voices."

Remus was laughing harder at this point.

"Stop laughing. Shut up." Eloise said

"Are you talking to the me now or is it the voices?" Remus asked doubled over with laughter

"No, just let's get back to work." Eloise said sighing

"Okay, done. Where is Resol anyway?" Sirius said as he sat down at the end of the dungeon hallways.

"I don't know, maybe in the classroom." Nadia said

"Oh well take this rag and if he does come looking for us then we'll say we were scrubbing the floor."

Nadia took it and sat down next to him.

"How have you been?" Sirius asked

"Good what about you?"

"Fine, quidditch starts soon. So that'll be cool. How's cheerleading going?"

"The first practice is some time next week. But I really don't want to do it." Nadia said

"Ellie and Lily told you could quit if you don't like it so why don't you?"

"Well I have to actually try it to see if I don't like it, but I didn't even want to tryout in the first place. I tried to do bad, but I guess it didn't work"

"Your're something else." Sirius said

"What do you mean?"

"A bunch of people went out for that and not even half made it. And you're saying that you didn't even try. That's just, I don't know you're just different."

"How?"

"I don't know you just are." Sirius said smiling this made Nadia's stomach flip

"Is it a good difference?"

"Yeah it's really good." It was Nadia's turn to smile

"I really wanted to go running tonight though" She said sadly

"Well there's always tomorrow morning" he said

"Yeah but it's always cold in the morning and I hate cold"

"Well before long it's gonna get really cold all the time, so you might wanna get used to it."

"I know. I hate winter" she said

"Well, if you want company tomorrow morning, I'll go with you."

'He's got a really endearing nose and eyes and hair, he's so hot.' Nadia thought

'Wait, no no no no no! He's a player you can never like him'

'But I can't help it.'

"Okay. Maybe six tomorrow?" Nadia stated

'Crap that's early, o well it'll get you in shape for quidditch' Sirius thought

"Alright it's a date. Wait not really, just two people going for a run." Sirius said, what the hell was happening to him?!

"Okay then."

"Okay were done dusting, sweeping and mopping, what else?" James asked

"Well, I've organized his desk, so I guess were done." Lily said

"Where is Resol anyway?"

"Don't know, I hope he gets fired or something like that, I hate him."

"Everyone does. Don't take anything he says seriously, he's full of crap." James said

"I just try so hard in his class and all I get is zero's with no explanation." Lily said

"Hey Remus has the same problem. He only likes pure bloods. What a loser."

"Yeah, but Nadia is a half blood and she gets good grades" Lily said

"Nadia is not a threat to him. I mean sure she's smart, but she's really laid back and will take anything. But you stand up for what you believe in and that scares Resol a lot."

"Yeah I guess"

James sat down and Lily joined him.

"I just thought of something really cool." James said

"What is it?"

"Well, we're in Resol's office right?"

"Right"

"And your office is where you keep all of your grades and stuff right?"

"Right"

"Well, I figure that maybe we could change that zeros we got today. What do you think?"

"I don't know we could get expelled if were caught."

"So, it's worth it and if he catches us then we can just say we were dusting or organizing his desk."

"Well, Okay but if we get caught and get expelled then it will be all your fault." Lily said

"Did you really say yes?"

"Yeah why?"

"Because you would never do something like this why are you doing is now?"

"Because I get really pissed off when I get a bad grade that I don't deserve." Lily said

"Okay you look on that side and I'll look on this side." James said as he opened a drawer on the desk

They looked through some drawers and in some books for about five minutes.

"Hey look what I found." Lily said

"What is it?"

"It-"

"Evans you nosy little mudblood what the hell do you think your doing?" Resol had caught them

"I was just organizing your desk." Lily said defiantely

"You have no right to go through my thinks you stupid mudblood!"

"I'm sorry-"

"Shut up!" steam was about to come out of Resol's ears he was mad like scary mad.

"You will regret this all of you will." He said in a slurred voice and turning around and looking at the wall as though everyone else was there.

"Potter, Black muggle lovers, Evans the mudblood. And Lupin and Bryson the half breeds you will all pay." He spat while pointing at the wall

"Now get out of my office! Detention is over!" He said as he walked over to his desk and slammed his desk shut. He then tried to sit in his chair but missed and fell on the floor.

James began to laugh but held it down until they were out of his office and on their way to the classroom.

"He is so drunk!" James said in between fits of laughter.

"I know!" Lily said laughing with him.

"What a loser!"

"Yeah!" They continued to laugh and walk down the corridors they soon ran into Sirius and Nadia

"Detention's over come on." James said with a smile still on his face. When they reached the classroom and got Ellie and Remus Lily and James told the story.

"What was in his desk?" Eloise asked.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes" Sirius said

"It was, uh, uh, porn."

"Are you serious?" Remus asked

"Sadly yes!" Lily said shuddering

"Oh my God that is so gross!" James said

"I don't want to talk about it." Lily said

What do you think? Good? Bad? I could use your help! So

REVIEW!

AWESOMEISLANDERS (one word)


End file.
